thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Clone Mordecai and Clone Rigby
WE DON'T PLAY VIDEO GAMES, WE GET PAID BY Farfour TO KILL Mordecai & Rigby. - Fall 2015 '''Clone Mordecai '''and '''Clone Rigby '''are rip offs to rip offs to staright members of ABB. In their debut in the South Pacific Television closedown, this reveals that the cat is a female. They originated in a sketchbook all because it was The Kangaroos (who became homosexuals in 1982). Unlike The Kangaroos, they support Farfour, who supports Fat Cat. Unswell Gallery Ripoffs.jpg|As Clone Mordecai and Clone Rigby dies_irae_by_nihonnotenno-d5959xp.jpg|One of their best known works, Benson killing Mordecai and Rigby with a chainsaw. Mordecai & Rigby has nightmares from their homophobic clones and their clip on tvnz, and anti mordecai and rigby propaganda for New Perth Rigby.jpg|Jess the cat (as Fake Rigby) Clonemordecaistrueform.jpg|Clone Mordecai's true form, as it appeared in his audition tape, in 1975, on Farfour's TV Bestyoutuberever.jpg|their official true forms (aka their profile picture on every social media account). IMG_0463.JPG|taken from The Exploding Pizza's tv, c.1976 IMG 0500.JPG|their first appearance, 30 June 1975, the same night Original Clone Mordecai & Clone Rigby were killed. this location is Shortland Street Studios Auckland. IMG 0501.JPG|Same Night IMG 0502.JPG|Same Night. Finn the Human hated that look as Finn preferred his red feetie jammies and not this look since finn thought it was too boring. Angry-keyboard-warrior.jpg|Their boss. (2008-Present) Download (4).jpg|their boss (1975-198?) Download (5).jpg|the person who hires them (note: that's their home as you can tell from the south pacific television closedown) usm.jpg|At Farfour's Party (between 19 October 1994 and 1 December 2008) mordetwi__mad_cn_style_by_kaiamurosesei-d57m0l2.png|Fake Mordecai with Millitant Purple Unicorn (from Jingle Bombs (2007). The 2008 one focused on Farfour due to the true forms of Fake Mordecai & Fake Rigby Returning to TVNZ). Fake Mordecai & Unicorn split on 12 February 2008. margieandceejayluvtvkiwi.jpg|Margie and Cee Jay rather watch TV Kiwi than Mordecai, 6 December 2014 & again, 12 December 2014 Chad & Jeremy.jpg|their mates between 2003-07. they left for NZ National Party and John Key in 2008 Mordekai y rigby al estilo mad 2.png|when they watch videos of Farfour and/or Fat Cat from circa 1982, 29 November 2008, 2 days before the events of NO THIS CAN'T BE (2008 Jobless Bird Movie). 3052782-slide-mad-spy-poster-cooke.jpg|The Homophobial Spies watching TV Kiwi, 2016 16 - 1.png|An 18 year old TV Kiwi fan, 2016 250px-Farfour.jpg|Farfour Created them. For the first half of 1976, TV Kiwi ended up in second position in Farfour's List, behind Robert Muldoon, a real person http://www.nzonscreen.com/title/tonight---robert-muldoon-interview-1976. But in December 1976, TV Kiwi replaced Muldoon, causing Robert Muldoon to second position. Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|Their Dictator otro_dibujito_jojo_by_generalgoomba-d4gbf3c.jpg|A TV Kiwi Fan, 2016 (she hacked Mordecai & Rigby's youtube account on TV Kiwi's behalf. She worships Farfour and obeys Fat Cat) Photostudio 1461969508456.jpg|They are mentioned a lot in The Klan's speeches. 250px-Haibao en Expo 2008.jpg|HaiBao has a bunch of pictures of Fake Mordecai & Fake Rigby between 1994 and 2008. mordecai_version_mad_by_geraz97-d57u7ns.jpg|Appearance (1994-2008), AKA Fake Mordecai. rigby_version_mad_by_geraz97-d57u7ab.jpg|Appearance (1994-2008), AKA Fake Rigby. mordecai_mad_by_kol98-d5u3my3.png|As Fake Mordecai rigby_mad_by_kol98-d5u4w3w.png|As Fake Rigby TV_One+1_logo.jpg|Even though Moomintroll watches Person of Interest on that channel, the duo closes down transmissions for that channel, all because moomintroll is making YTPs of Mordecai & Rigby. TVNZ_TV2+1.png|even though Haibao watches Shortland Street (no, not the TV Studios in Snapped) on TV2, the duo appears, all because HaiBao can go to meetings of The Klan. 4597703.jpg|their Enemy, John Key of NZ National Party. No energy drinks by jackiedolamorefan-da1bmxa.jpg|one of their most liked photos on their social media accounts Category:New Zealanders Category:Clones Category:Homophobes Category:Inotoko's Foes Category:Barney's Enemies Category:Enemies of The Pajanimals Category:Stepashka's Friends Category:People that Barney never sees Category:Living People Category:Farfour's Friends Category:Spyro Doomfire's Friends Category:Junko Enoshima's Friends Category:People created by Farfour Category:Enemies Category:Friends of Nicolas & Pimprenelle Category:Enemies of Pepinot